Qué pasaría si
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: El título no muy original. Pequeños 'one-shot's basados en cada capítulo de esa serie. Son cosas que me gustaría que hubiesen pasado con Jisbon. :)
1. 1 Pilot

Depués de aquel comentario incómodo, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo más, por lo que Patrick Jane, decidió volver a su habitación.

Lisbon decidió seguirle, aún con ganas de regañarle por lo que había dicho unos minutos antes en la mesa.

-¿Me sigues?-preguntó el asesor sin volverse a mirarle.- No te pongas gruñona.

Sin mirarla, con los años que llevaban como equipo y su capacidad de observación, Jane había conseguido conocer a su compañera más allá de lo que ella quisiera.

-Me parece increible lo que dijiste.-exclamó ella, intentando alcanzarle.

-Igualmente, Van Pelt iba a rechazarle.

-¡Pero no puedes ir diciendo algo tan personal así!

-Puedo. Lo he hecho.

-Jane.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando pasar a la pareja.

-Rigsby lo superará.-Dijo él, sin rastro de culpabilidad.

Teresa negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era caso perdido intentar discutir con él.

-No iba a hacerlo. Saben las normas.-dijo ella, cansada.

-Nada de romances en el mismo departamento.

Lisbon asintió, mirandole fijamente. Nunca le había importado regla. Sin embargo, hacía un tiempo empezaba a parecerle estúpida. Sobre todo cuando miraba esos ojos azules que en ese momento, la observaban fijamente.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, sacandolos a ambos del pequeño trance y caminaron hasta la habitación de ella.

-Buenas noches, Jane.

-Descansa, Lisbon.

La agente de la CBI entró en su habitación sintiendose repentinamente agotada y deseando dejarse caer sobre la gran cama de matrimonio que había en el centro de la estancia.

Unos golpes a la puerta, la despertaron. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida y aún estaba vestida.

Se levantó torpemente y abrió la puerta.

-¿Jane?

El rubio estab de pie frente a la puerta con el chaleco abierto y el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

-Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste.-dijo, entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué dije?

-La regla es estúpida.

-¿Qué?

A pesar de estar aún adormecida, sabía perfectamente que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Tienes razón. Lo pensaste.-se adelantó él al ver su mirada.

Lisbon se acercó a la cama, de pie frente a él sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Quieres decir que deberíamos dejar a Rigby y Van Pelt...?

-No hablaba de ellos.

Los brazos del rubio la abrazaron con fuerza, haciendole caer en la cama sobre él. Sus labios se unieron en un beso, provocando escalofríos en los cuerpos de ambos.

Lisbon se dejó llevar por los besos del asesor y por las caricias que empezaban a repartirse por más partes de su cuerpo.

Sus lenguas luchaban, intentando ocupar el lugar de la otra, mientras las manos de Jane se decidían a acariciar la piel de Lisbon por debajo de la blusa. Tal como había soñado...

Jane llamaba a la puerta de la agente con insistencia sin respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió entrar sin avisar. Lisbon se revolvía ligeramente en la cama, sin notar su presencia.

La hubiese observado dormir, si no fuera porque en la mano, tenía una carta de Red John.


	2. 2 Red Hair and Silver Tape

-Bien, dime.-dijo Lisbon, ligeramente molesta.- ¿Qué encontraste?

No había podido encontrar pruebas suficientes para encerrar al novio de la víctima y estaba claro que Jane no le ayudaría a investigar más allá. Todo porque él necesitaba ir más allá de lo que había en realidad.

-Decirlo no basta, tengo que enseñartelo.- dijo él con su caracteríastica tranquilidad mientras se llevaba el móvil a la oreja-. Hice una reserva para dos esta tarde. ¿Podría ubicarnos en la terraza? Es más romántico.

Los ojos de la agente se abrieron ante la sorpresa, provocando una sonrisa por parte de él.ç. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Gracias. Si, Patrick. –siguió el asesor-. Muy amable. Te veo entonces.

Colgó el móvil y lo devolvió al bolsillo ante la mirada verde de Lisbon. La curiosidad se reflejaba en ella.

-No te preocupes. No te seducuría en la comida.-dijo, con tono divertido.- Eso sería muy inmaduro.

-No creía que estuvieras tratando de seducirme. – respondió ella.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo ese pensamiento no podría haber entrado en tu cabeza?

Y por más que quiera que no, tenía razón nuevamente. Claro que lo había pensado. ¿Qué podía pensar si de repente oía algo así?

-Tu negativa hizo que me intrigara.-dijo al ver que ella se había quedado sin habla.

-Que te den.

Jane abrió la puerta de la habitación dandole paso a Lisbon.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, mirando al asesor coger el mando de la televisión para encenderla.-¿Van Pelt? ¿Qué está haciendo?

El rubio, con una sonrisa, dio unos gopes a su lado en el sofá indicandole que se sentara.

En la pantalla, podían ver a la otra agente de la CBI reflejada en un epejo, llevando un vestido rojo bastante atrevido.

Lisbon se sentó a su lado, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Esto es una comunicación en vivo del restaurante Shand Creek y así es como vamos a atrapar al asesino de Melanie.

La mirada de Lisbon iba de hito en hito hacia Jane, sintiedose repentinamente incómoda.

-Estas temblando.- comentó él.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se tenía que fijar siempre en todo?

-Hace un poco de frío aquí, ¿no?

Sin decir nada más, el rubio se acercó con la mano sobre el respaldo del sofá, justo detrás de ella.

Lisbon se giró al sentir su cercanía. Estaban en medio de una investigación, no podía distraerse. Sin embargo, su repentino acercamiento y la mirada azul de Jane había conseguido atraparla, haciendole olvidar que en la pantalla, sis compañeros de la CBI seguían con su actuación.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

-Jane…-necesitaba escapar de ese pequeño trance en el que estaba pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Sus labios se aproximaron hasta llegar a tocarse en un suave beso. El pulso de la agente se disparó ante el contacto y automaticamente, sus dedos se enrredaron el los rubios rizos de él.

La temperatura de la habitación habia subido repentinamente a causa del acalorado beso que compartían, por lo que ambos se deshicieron de sus abrigos.

Se sentían como dos jóvenes en una repentina explosión de pasión. Era algo más propio de alguien como Rigsby o Van Pelt, no de ellos.

Los brazos del asesor la estrecharon con más fuerza contra él, queriendo sentirla más cerca, aumentando a su vez la intensidad del beso.

Lisbon deslizó las manos hacia los botones del chaleco, abriendolos con cierta impaciencia.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá, la morena apoyada en el pecho semidesnudo de su compañero.

No hubo intercambio de palabras, pero las miradas eran suficiente para demostrar lo que se deseaban.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso, aumentando si era posible más la pasión que sentían. El rubio subió por la espalda la camisera de ella, dejandola caer por algún rincón de la habitación, sin dejar de admirar la belleza de la gente, quien dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir las manos frías de él contra su piel, acariciandola con delicadeza, disfrutando del momento…

Un agudo sonido se hizo paso sobre sus respiraciones agitadas habiendo que ambos reaccionaran.

Lisbon se puso de pie, recogiendo la camiseta y entregándole el móvil a Jane, el cual seguía sonando con insistencia.

-Dime, Cho.-respondió con toda naturalidad.

¿Cómo podía actuar tan tranquilo? Lisbon no había conseguido siquiera regular su respiración.

-¿McAllister?

La agente lo miraba con ligera rabia, por permanecer tan calmado, mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Se giraron ambos hacia la pantalla en el momento que aparecía Risby, al parecer, intentando ayudar a Van Pelt.

-Y ahora tengo que ir a ver si puedo salvar a tus colegas de tener quejas formales en sus expedientes.-soltó ella antes de salir de la habitación.


End file.
